The Dead Mans Walk
by Eagle Squad
Summary: Part 1: "The Fugitive" -- It reads easy and shouldn't bore you to tears, so please read and review. its my first fic so please cut me some slack -- Characters and Starcraft are a trademark of BLizzard Entertainment


DMW

THE DEAD MANS WALK

By: Malyon

Part 1:The Fugitive

Prologue: A band of Protoss smugglers working on the planet Aiur under the Command of The Terran Commodore Alan Madrid are preparing to deliver supplies to the remote ice world of Kothlis, where the Evil Ice Templar lord Arogos (pronounced uh-rog-iss) is planning to overthrow the Protoss conclave.While on the operation, a fugitive Templar named Sedatus escapes imprisonment by the conclave andsteals the Bogmire Crystal,the Khaydarin power crystal of the Ice templar.Now Madrid must hunt down the fugitive before the conclave captures him and recovers the crystal…

Scene I: on board the smugglers space ship, The Gantrissian

Bretrious:Commodore Madrid, a ship is approaching from the southwest, 40 kilometers and closing, it might be a Dominion Cruiser…

Madrid: We can't remain undetected forever, Corporal.It's no matter; we have completed our duty here-all that's left for us to do is leave.Inform the pilots to return to base.

Bretrious:Have our interceptors located the rogue templar yet?

Madrid:No, and we don't have enough time to find him.There will be plenty of time to hunt that scoundrel down later but we must return the ship and it's supplies unharmed to base now.

Bretrious: With all due respect, sir, I think you should discuss this with the Praetor, he may have a better understanding of the power of the-

Madrid: -that will be enough Corporal, now will you please inform control to return to base? I want to make a clean escape.

Bretrious: Yes sir.

(The ship leaves)

Scene II:The Praetor Fenix and the Terran mercenary James Raynor on board a borrowed Terran Dominion Cruiser

Raynor: Were you able to get a reading on the blip we were picking up on the scanners?

Fenix: No.It was probably just a bunch of dope dealers making their escape to one of the fringe colonies.Not that dope won't mess the colonists up even more than they are….

Raynor:Hey, I was one of those "pothead" colonists once.We only drank on weekends.Then the Zerg showed up and since then, my life's been a blur.

Fenix:I just hope they are alert enough to know when Arogos's agents pass through.We haven't received any transmissions or updates from them since they ran out of rum and called for us to send more.Ah, how times have changed.The colonies used to be filled with loyalty and bravery, now they are filled with greed and laziness.

Raynor:I seriously doubt the colonists will be of much help here. Terriosts like Arogos are extremely dangerous.His agents are everywhere – in the colonies, even in the conclave. You don't really know who you can trust anymore.

Fenix: Well,there doesn't seem to be anything else going on here, we'd better get back the capital, the Conclave is waiting for our report.

Scene III:Madrid and his partner Zeelus return to the city of the Ice Templar on the planet Kothlis, where they await the food and weapons being delivered.Madrid and Zeelus have a conversation with the Praetor of the Ice Templar, Arogos.

Madrid: (walking into the throne room of Arogos)We have returned, Lord Arogos, and we have brought with us 800 metric tons of supplies.

Arogos: (without much interest) Super.–

(seriously) -did you retrieve the Bogmire crystal?

Madrid: No my lord, a dominion ship was on our trail and our interceptor sentries didn't have enough time to track him down, I suspect he won't get far, the man is wanted for murder on Aiur and most of the outland colonies.Besides, he can't do much harm to us can he?

Arogos: Madrid, you are wise but you slightly underestimate the power of the Crystal.You are unaware however, that should Fenix or that Human mercenary get a hold of the crystal, they will give it to Zeratul or one of those other Dark Templar heathens.I'm not worried about theConclave getting the crystal, but if one of Zeratul's pawn's gets a hold of it, it will be very hard defeating the conclave.

Madrid: I understand, my lord, so what do you want me to do now?

Arogos: Sedatus is most likely looking for Zeratul.He must not find him.The dominion authorities are everywhere.Go back to Aiur, and wait until they catch him, then steal the crystal from him.It should not be a difficult task.

Madrid:Just one question my lord.

Arogos: And what is that?

Madrid:Where could I find Zeratul?

Arogos: He is probably hiding on one of the outland colonies – the little coward.If for some reason you cannot find Sedatus, you can hold Zeratul prisoner to lure him to you.But first I want you to make sure the outlaw hasn't been caught by the authorities.

Madrid: It shall be done my Lord.You will have possession of the crystal soon.

Arogos: You had best, Madrid, or it will be you who is the fugitive.

Scene IV:Raynor and Fenix report back to the Conclave Parliament.

(It's a crowded room of 50 or so parliament members and the head conclave member Aldaris. Order is called and Aldaris is set to interrogate Raynor and Fenix)

Aldaris: Tassadar, Human, you have our ears, report all of which you saw.

Raynor: We found no sign of Zeratul, he is still missing. But we did pick up one relatively small signal, it could be one of Arogos's ships cleverly disguised as a Dominion smuggling vessel.

Aldaris:I doubt it.If any of Arogos's ships were to enter Aiur we would have been able to detect it.Is that all of what you found?

Raynor: Yes, judicator.Request permission to go out and find the rogue Sedatus, He may have some useful information for finding Zeratul. Arogos's men will probably be looking for him.

Aldaris: I can assure you, human, that if that fugitive is on Aiur, we will find him.He can steal the Bogmire Crystal but he will never get the Khalis.

Raynor:I don't think he's after your crystal, Judicator.He most likely escaped to one of the dominion colonies.

Aldaris: Then the colonial authorities will apprehend him.You needn't not worry about that fool Sedatus, he cannot stay out of our custody for long.

Raynor: With all due respect for the parliament representatives from the colonies, I don't think the colonies are prepared to catch the templar.They'd rather party and drink than help catch a criminal-

Aldaris: Your job is done, human, the conclave can take over from here.You should have more faith in the colonies.They have held back more Zerg than we could ever hope too.

Raynor: but sir, what if Arogos's men catch him?

Aldaris: Then it will serve that fool right.If you have nothing else to report, the meeting is adjourned. I assure you that the conclave has everything under control.You may now take a vacation, human, you have done your job.

Scene V: Raynor and Fenix are flying the Dominion cruiser back to the capital on Korhal.While on board they receive a strange transmission…

Strange Voice:hello….. hello?I don't know if you can hear me…….I need your help, you must help me find Zeratul, I must….(static) Arogos is controlling the… (static) …. you must help me.!! I'm currently hiding on the planet of Moria.

Raynor: What the heck was that?

Fenix: I'm not sure, the transmission tracer says that it was coming from one of the Koprulu worlds…..

Raynor: Moria

Fenix: yes

Raynor: any idea why he wants to find Zeratul?

Fenix: I don't even know that guy, and Zeratul hasn't told me anything,he doesn't trust me as much as he trusts Tassadar.I haven't told you this yet Raynor, but Zeratul helped that convict escape from prison. I meant to tell you before the meeting.

Raynor: He what??!!

Fenix: Like I said, he gave no details, but he did say it was for the protection of everyone in the galaxy.

Raynor: Do you know where Zeratul is?

Fenix: He left Aiur weeks ago, he didn't want to risk interrogation by the Conclave, so he fled.Hey, you know what , I'll bet that transmission was from Sedatushimself! It has to be! Who else would be looking for Zeratul? 

Raynor: By golly your right!! Should we alert the Conclave?

Fenix: No.Sedatus may be crooked, or he may have good intentions. We don't want to get him locked up if he is as important as Zeratul and Tassadar think he is. And if I know Tassadar, he has a better understanding of the situation than the rash parliament of the Conclave.

Raynor: Only one, problem how in the world are we going to find him?

Fenix: Tassadar knows where he is.Tassadar is on the colony of Antiga I think. I only hope we aren't too late.

Raynor: But what about the transmission?

Fenix: We should find Tassadar before we go jumping into Moria.Arogos's agents could be there waiting to kill us.

Scene VI: Madrid and Zeelus land a Protoss shuttle on Aiur.

(A protoss shuttle lands in the jungle of Aiur, and Madrid and his partner Zeelus emerge)

Madrid: I'm getting signals from the Gantrissian's interceptor sentries; there is no sign of Zeratul or Sedatus.

Zeelus: We should probably search the colonies.Hiding on a colony is a breeze compared to hiding here.

Madrid: you are probably right, Zeelus, the Dark Templar are very cunning warriors, they should be able to escape the clutches of the ignorant conclave without problem.

(Madrid and Zeelus reboard the shuttle, and leave)

Scene VII: Fenix and Raynor travel to the Antigan colony, the colony that was the center or the revolt against the confederacy and is now the center for defense against Zerg, Arogos, and his followers.

Tassadar: En Taro Adun, Fenix and Raynor.What brings you here on your vacation time?

Raynor: We're not exactly on vacation, Tassadar.We're trying to find Zeratul.

Tassadar: I gave Zeratul my word that I would not tell anyone, not even you, where he has gone.It's not that he doesn't trust you guys, its just that … you know, you being on the payroll of the conclave, and he is really on thin ice with the conclave.

Fenix: We must find Zeratul, we received a transmission from Moria and we think it's Sedatus.We thought we'd inform Zeratul.You need to tell us where he is now.Arogos's agents will be looking for him, and he won't last long.

Tassadar: What do you know about Sedatus?Are you spying for the conclave?

Raynor: Chill out, Tassadar, we aren't spying for the conclave. We know how Zeratul helped him escape from the Conclaves mental institution;We also know that, for some reason, it's vital that Zeratul meets with this guy;We also know that the terrorist Arogos is looking for him;And we know where we can find him.

Tassadar: (there is a brief silence) You know not everything about Sedatus, or Arogos for that matter. You say Arogos is a terrorist; I only wish that were all he is.He is a Templar – a very powerful and dangerous templar – an ice templar.They tried to take over Aiur many years ago. Sedatus was the Praetor once you know, and he led the attack against them.They were much more powerful than any of our templar, but Sedatus's leadership and their strength in numbers helped them defeat them.They exiled all the ice templar to the barren ice world of Kothlis.But Arogos wasn't giving up. Years later, he sent an agent down to Aiur.All of the people loved him, but not Sedatus, he could see right through him.He tried to kill the agent, but was caught and was taken to the prison.He also knew the location of a Kothlis temple that had the Bogmire jewel, the jewel of the ice templar as the Uraj and Khalis are to the dark and light templar.Zeratul helped him escape from the mental institution were he was being held and Sedatus managed to sneak into the temple on Kothlis and steal the crystal.The ice templar have grown in numbers and strength, and that one crystal he possesses could help us to learn about the ice templars power.But Sedatus can't do it himself, he needs a templar – a Dark Templar.He separated from Zeratul after he helped him escape and hasn't seen him since then.So you see, if we can get the crystal, we can learn the secrets of the ice templar, which would help immensely in defeating Arogos.

Fenix: We don't need a lecture Tassadar - unless you are going to do something yourself, we need to find Zeratul as soon as possible.

Tassadar: But do you know where Sedatus is?Zeratul won't amount to anything unless we can retrieve the crystal, and even if we can find 

Sedatus, he may not even have the crystal anymore.

Fenix: We told you already, we received a distress signal from Moria and we are almost certain it's him.

Tassadar:It could be one of the ice templar trying to lure you into a trap.The Ice templar can be very tricky.

Fenix: Bring it on! I would much rather take a chance.Now where is Zeratul already?

Tassadar: (another brief silence) I will take you too him, Fenix. But I must say that I think you are far too reckless,but I will go along as we are running out of time.

Scene VIII: Madrid and Zeelus contact Arogos, on the way from leaving Aiur.Arogos is on the Radio with the shuttle.

Madrid: My lord, we have searched the planet Aiur over, the fugitive templar is nowhere to be found.But I think Ihave a clue as to where he might be.

Arogos: Let's hear about it.

Madrid: we've intercepted a transmission coming from the Dominion Colony of Moria. It was a Protoss distress signal and it mentioned looking for Zeratul.We also confirmed that the message was received by Fenix and Captain Raynor.

Arogos: (frustrated) I thought we would have those two out of the way …. No matter. Search Moria from top to bottom.If the templar is there, do whatever it takes to get the crystal from him. And if you encounter Fenix, Zeratul, or the human, kill them.

Madrid: your wish is my command, my lord.

Scene IX: Raynor, Fenix, and Tassadar traveling in a sleek Protoss transport.

Raynor: (looking out the front window with Tassadar) Sowhere are we headed, Tass 'ole buddy?

Tassadar: To a deep space station. Zeratul and I used it during the days of the Overmind.It helped us out a great deal.

(they arrive at the station, and Raynor finds its not a station they are approaching but …)

Raynor: A ship?The Gantrithor? I was wondering what happened to that vessel!!

Tassadar: Zeratul is working here with some of his fellow Dark Templar, desperately trying to find any signs of Sedatus … a transmission, a pulse or psi reading …anything.He will be glad that you have at least found a small trace of him.

(the transport docks with the Gantrithor. In come the two Protoss and one man, to the control room where Zeratul is waiting)

Zeratul: Tassadar, didn't I tell you to remain on the Dominion colony?You have endangered us all. You-

Tassadar: I know, old friend.But we think we may have found Sedatus.

Zeratul: (excited) At long last, tell me, where is this one I have sought for such a while?

Raynor: He is on the Terran Colony of Moria.We received a transmission while returning a Dominion Cruiser to Korhal

Zeratul: (a brief silence)We have been lured by the Ice templar with numerous fake transmissions.It's likely that this is a trap as well.I don't think it's such a good idea-

Fenix: Zeratul, hanging around this ship day and night isn't going to help you find anyone!!We must take chances, and get our hands dirty!!

Zeratul: And what if the conclave catches on to this?We wouldn't be able to go near any of the colonies.

Raynor: Those stupid colonists are too drunk to know when a Zerg spits on them! They won't give a rats rump if we are there.

Zeratul: I agree with this plan of taking more initiative, but this …this is too risky.

Fenix: What happened to that brave Zeratul that I know? The Zeratul that helped conquer the Overmind? Where is he and what have you done with him?

Zeratul: We are dealing with a force here that is more dangerous and powerful than the Overmind.If the ice templar population grew as fast as regular ones did they would rule Aiur with little resistance.

Fenix: Zeratul, we will find Sedatus ourselves if we have too-

Zeratul: Don't, I give up, I'll go with you. Just try to travel between planets as seldom as possible. There are still plenty of Zerg and Ice templar out there, and I want to avoid the conclave whenever possible.If they find me they will surely bring me in for questioning.

Scene X: Tassadar, Zeratul, Fenix, and Raynor land on the planet Moria.

Raynor: What's going on? There isn't anyone here!!! And the place has been all torn up.

Fenix:The Zerg …. And judging by the blood, they've been here in the past half hour … I knew we should have come here sooner. …

Raynor: Now how in the heck are we going to find Sedatus!!!???

Tassadar: We musn't give up Raynor.Sedatus is a relatively good hider and could have survived the attack.

Fenix: I hope so Tassadar … or we may never get that crystal

Raynor: LOOK! Over there!!

(a large spore comes flying down from the sky, hits the ground, and splashes near them, spilling green gook andslime everywhere, and a unidentified figure emerges from it)

Strange Voice:Sorry I'm late for the reunion boys, but better late than never right?

Fenix: You, show yourself

(the orange clouds clear, revealing the ugly half human half insect body of Kerrigan, the infamous Zergqueen of blades)

Zeratul: Kerrigan, you traitorous animal.This colony couldn't defend itself against attack and you had to go and terminate these 5,000 innocent lives.

Kerrigan: Calm down, Zeratul.I didn't attack this base – The Char Zerg cerebrate, Daggoth did.I'm here for the same reason as you, to find the Bogmire crystal.

Raynor: Well, honey you aren't going to live to see it.

(Raynorcharges forward with his Gauss rifle, Kerrigan raises her claws threateningly, Raynor is restrained by Tassadar and Fenix)

Kerrigan: Look, I know you are still upset about that little Korhal incident, Jimmy.But Arogos is more powerful than you could possibly imagine, and unless we get that crystal, You will be controlled by that evil tyrant for the rest of your life.That is, if he doesn't kill you for trying to bring him down.

Raynor: We can find the crystal without your help, Sarah.

Kerrigan: You are running out of time.Arogos's agents are looking for you, and believe me, they don't take any prisoners.

Raynor: Ok, butif I even so much as suspect this to be one of your plans to rule the Zerg and the Galaxy, I promise you, I will kill you.

Kerrigan: Relax Jim, Its you're old buddy, Sarah! I wouldn't do that….

THE END

….of part 1

These are the other parts of "Dead Mans Walk", which may be published later 

Part 2: The Rogue Colony

Part 3: The Ice Archon


End file.
